


Close

by Baconfat



Series: the only light we see [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Ignis Scientia, Fix-It, Luna lives, M/M, Post-Chapter 9, Shaving, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconfat/pseuds/Baconfat
Summary: Ignis got as far as setting out the razor and lathering up his face before he lost his nerve. And stood, for a few long moments, the fine porcelain sink smooth under his fingertips while he weighed the risks and benefits of shaving while newly blind.





	Close

Ignis got as far as setting out the razor and lathering up his face before he lost his nerve. And stood, for a few long moments, the fine porcelain sink smooth under his fingertips while he weighed the risks and benefits of shaving while newly blind. 

There was very little risk of injury involved, though the fresh scar tissue presented some challenges. The greater danger was that he would make a mess of it, and the others would be too embarrassed to tell him that he looked like he'd been shaved and groomed by a blind man.

He was still undecided when he heard movement out in the bedroom. Sighed and braced himself for yet another entry in the parade of indignities his life had become. He felt for the bathroom door, opened it. "Gladio? Trouble you for a moment?"

But the footsteps that approached in response were uneven and unhurried. "He's out packing the car up," Noct said. "What do you need?" And then, "Oh."

"Nothing," Ignis said, too quickly. "Nothing that can't wait, at any rate."

Noct impatiently let out a breath. "I can do it," he said, an echo of his six-year-old self. 

"Nonsense," Ignis replied. "I'm sure the Lady Lunafreya needs your help packing her things."

"She's already done," Noct said. And then, with a trace of good humour, "What, you don't trust me with a blade at your throat?"

Ignis managed to keep a straight face. "Perhaps it should be someone with a bit more experience," he said indulgently.

Noct laughed. "Gladio? I've never seen him without stubble."

"But it's very well-groomed stubble," Ignis pointed out.

Noct gave a particular sigh that was usually accompanied by a roll of the eyes. "Just let me do it, Ignis," he said. "I need the practice for when my kingly beard comes in."

"Ah, yes," Ignis humoured him, stepping out of the way. "Any day now."

"Let's do this," Noct said, with the sort of grim anticipation he usually reserved for a challenging hunt.

Ignis took a breath. "Shall I sit?"

"Nah," Noct said. "Just back up a bit."

Ignis did so, until he bumped into the sink. "Close the door, if you don't mind."

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," Noct said blandly. The door clicked closed. Then, stepping in, close enough that Ignis could feel his warmth, "You missed a spot."

Ignis reached behind him and held onto the sink while Noct's fingers brushed at the lather. Held himself still when, that done, Noct reached around him to run the water.

Ignis cleared his throat. "You'll want to shave _with_ the grain, and use firm pressure."

"Got it," Noct said. "You don't _really_ need your nose, right?" 

Ignis laughed, startled. "I've had similar thoughts while doing Gladio's laundry. Though at this point I think it best I hold on to as many of my remaining senses as possible."

Noct let out a breath, unamused. "Here goes," he said, and finally began, the first pass at Ignis's jawline, firm and careful and exceedingly slow. 

While he rinsed the blade, Ignis asked, "Lady Lunafreya is healing well?"

"As far as I can tell," Noct said, a shrug in his voice while he made the next pass. "I had her drink an Elixir to make sure. Forgot how gross those things taste until I saw her expression."

Ignis snorted, keeping his mouth shut and his back straight.

"How about you?" Noct asked, rinsing the blade.

"They're certainly not my beverage of choice," Ignis admitted, "but I suppose they've grown on me."

Noct let out a low laugh. "I meant, how are you healing up?"

The question was surprisingly difficult to answer. As far as Ignis was able to tell by touch and sensation alone, the Ring's flames seemed to have cauterized his wounds even as it caused them. Thus making Lady Lunafreya's attempts at healing all the more challenging. 

Some of the cuts, no doubt, were the consequence of his clash with the Chancellor. The Ring seemed to have cauterized those as well, scarring him instantly instead of subjecting him to the slow process of natural healing. Convenient, certainly, but he imagined the results were not particularly appealing.

Noct was waiting for a response. "Quite well," Ignis said, not terribly convincing.

Noct let out a breath, annoyed. Understandably. 

"I have no open wounds," Ignis elaborated. "Though there is still a certain amount of discomfort."

A brief, bitter laugh.

Ignis swallowed. "Which the Lady Lunafreya has done much to alleviate."

"Mm." Noct leaned in again, carrying on. "I'm... really glad she's here."

Ignis hummed his agreement.

"What..." Noct started. Cleared his throat. "So what happened?" _To your face,_ he meant. 

Ignis had time to choose his words while he waited for Noct to pause and rinse the blade. "I'm afraid I don't entirely recall," he said. It was technically true. "For which I... suppose I should be grateful."

Noct paused a moment before continuing, fingers brushing against Ignis's throat. "I'm sorry, Ignis."

Ignis was forced to touch Noct's arm to still him. "I am not," he said, clearly and carefully.

Noct scoffed. "Don't give me that."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Ignis argued. 

"Feels like all I've done since day one is let everyone down," Noct said, dark and disgusted.

"I beg your pardon?" Ignis asked. "You fought a _god_. And won. _Twice._ "

Noct breathed in, out. "And what good did it do?"

"Noct," Ignis said, as calmly and as forcefully as he could. "We have dealt several crushing blows to the Empire. We have the gods and the Oracle as our allies, and the Chosen King to lead us. We have the Ring and its power."

"Would help if I could put it on," Noct muttered.

Ignis's throat ached. "You will, when the time is right."

"I don't —" Noct broke off.

"It may take some coaxing. Perhaps some gentle encouragement, or, failing that, one of Gladio's stirring speeches."

Noct snorted.

"But in the end, ever since I've known you, you've always come through. You have always stepped up."

Noct breathed, swallowed.

"We hold every card but one," Ignis reminded him. "And the Crystal _will_ be ours. The only question is when."

Silence. Ignis was lost in the dark without Noct's expression to guide him.

Finally, Noct carried on with the shave. And muttered, "Arguing with you is worse than training with Gladio."

Ignis felt inordinately pleased. "I am right rather a lot of the time," he agreed. "Have you considered _not_ arguing?"

"Not a chance."

There was a fluttering in Ignis's chest, a jump in his pulse. "Surely eating a few vegetables would be preferable."

"Nice try. Hold still."

Ignis did his best, through Noct's fingers lifting his chin, Noct's breath warm on his face while he finished the shave.

Through Noct's thumb skirting the edge of his scars, checking his work, and Noct's voice, murmuring, "I'm gonna kill the guy who did this to you."

Ignis's fingers ached where they were clutching the sink. He felt oddly breathless. "I'm afraid you'll have to get in line."

"Gladly," Noct said, his thumb catching the scar on Ignis's lip.

A noise, out in the room. Gladio. Shouting. "Hey Iggy, you ready to go?"

Noct's fingers left his face, but their warmth remained. It took Ignis a few moments to find his voice. "Just about," he answered.

A pause, followed by Gladio's heavy footsteps at the door. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Noct said, impatient and unconvincing. "I'm just... gluing his nose back on."

Silence from Gladio.

"He needs it to hold his glasses up."

Ignis laughed, long enough that Gladio gave up and stomped off, muttering.

"You want me to do your hair?" Noct asked.

Ignis wanted to not be touched for the next few minutes. Perhaps the next few years. "If you don't mind."

He didn't. Ignis very much did, particularly when Noct stepped in and reached around him, presumably for the styling gel.

"So what do you want," Noct asked, unscrewing the cap. "A mohawk?"

"I've changed my mind," Ignis said abruptly.

"Too late," Noct said. Ignis could hear his grin.


End file.
